Sinfonía de Escarcha y Fuego
by Starfire Queen
Summary: — ¿ Sabine es mi hija ? — Pregunta Adrien quien estaba enfadado pero Marinette no respondía Tras varios años Adrien regresa de Inglaterra y descubre una gran sorpresa , algo que Marinette no le quería explicar , los secretos serán revelados y el deseo volverá a aumentar entre ambos. pero lo raro es el regreso de Ladybug y Cat Noir
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**Encuentros Inesperados **

Londres , en la universidad de Oxford los estudiantes de la generación 2020 se estaban retirando puesto que la graduación había terminado pero un auto elegante negro estaba estacionado con un hombre anciano y delgado vestido elegantemente esperaba a fuera de el , sin nada que hacer decide encender un cigarrillo hasta escuchar como los jóvenes adultos pero uno salia con un uniforme impecable , su cabellera rubia no hacia mas que dirigirse al auto ignorando las suplicas de las mas sensuales inglesas que se vieron; antes de siquiera llegara a darse cuenta lanza su cigarrillo para sacar sus llaves y hacer que la puerta del baúl se abra permitiendo que el guarde sus maletas — Me da gusto verlo — El joven aun entristecido se mete en el auto para que su chófer encienda el motor y salgan a toda velocidad para regresar a París — Tengo entendido que su padre no pudo venir a su graduación — El simplemente veía como los globos y las luces artificiales inundaban el distrito de los recién graduados — Por cierto ...— El chófer se detiene en la fila para salir y de la guantera saca una caja negra con un moño en verde fosforescente para dárselo a su joven tripulante — Feliz cumpleaños Sr Agreste —

— Ya sabes que debes llamarme Adrien —

— Lo siento ... Es la costumbre ... De igual manera feliz cumpleaños — Al abrirlo ve un anillo plateado que genera una bola de luz liberando a un gato negro de ojos verdes — Plaga no es precisamente una buena compañía para viajes usted sabrá de que hablo —

— Ja ja ja ... Muy gracioso Jaime ... Chico , mírate se ve que haz crecido —

— Plaga , vaya —

— ¿ Que ? Me voy a dormir una siesta de 8 años y solo dices " Vaya " — Con gran molestia se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado — Y yo que me eh preocupado por ti tanto tiempo que ... Ya no puedo hablar —

— Me da gusto verte plaga — Ambos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que Adrien decide colocarse el anillo de nuevo en su mano y ver una tarjeta negra con letras blancas " Vienvenido a Caza " — Plaga , es Bienvenido a Casa —

— Oye inteligente , para tu información estuve presente cuando los Micenicos inventaron la escritura Lineal-A — El Chófer lo mira de reojo — Se leer 240 idiomas entre antiguos , primitivos y modernos —

— Entonces ¿ por que el joven plaga no supo leer la fecha de vencimiento en su queso Camembert ? — Los dos comienzan a reírse mientras que Plaga se sienta a leer el periódico de la universidad — Por cierto joven Adrien ¿ por que quiere regresar a París ? —

— Ire a ver a mi padre , le entregare el control de mis acciones al segundo a cargo y me ire a vivir a Italia como escritor —

— Si , es una pena que en un año me retire — Al verse al espejo nota la primera sonrisa sincera del joven francés quien le coloca una mano en el hombro — Matt seguirá ayudando en Haiti y Lori quiere ser una de las modelos de Agreste —

— Voy a extrañarte cuando te vayas Louis — El camino fue largo y silencioso así que el chófer decide encender la radio pero solo había música de males de amor por lo que el se apresura a cambiar la estación — Descuida eh recibido indirectas del destino todo el año —

— ¿ Hace cuanto se fue de parís joven Adrien ? —

— Nueve años —

— Aun es joven , 27 años es una gran edad para ser un adulto joven , educado y con todo un futuro por venir — Tras llegar a la estación del tren que los llevaría a París , Adrien y Louis deciden parar en un bar para tomar un café hasta la hora de salir — Un café express por favor —

— Un escoses en las rocas para mi —

— Pero Joven Agreste apenas son las 11 de la mañana —

La camarera sirve las bebidas a los dos mientras esperaban el tren de las 11:15 que los llevaría a París — Louis ... ya que estamos ... ¿ Recuerdas la carta que te envié donde te dije que casi me expulsan ? —

— Claro ...— El chófer le coloca tres pequeñas cucharadas de azúcar a su café y lo agita con cuidado de no derramar nada — Tuvo un altercado con otro joven que se prosiguió a un encuentro con fuerza bruta —

— Estaba ebrio ese día — Con un sorbo a su bebida refresca su garganta y las palabras — Siempre estuve enojado y de mal humor ... Pero desde que llegué a Oxford me eh dedicado a la bebida y casi me expulsan por eso —

— El alcohol y la ira no se mezclan — Tras pagar la cuenta deciden abordar el tren que los llevaría a París , los latidos de Adrien ase acrecentaban mientras que al contemplar su anillo solo podía pensar en volver a verla a ella pero no tenia el valor de mirarla a los ojos por lo que decide cerrarlos hasta llegar a la estación de París donde al abrirlos no ve mas que un cielo lluvioso haciendo que el se deprima mas de lo que estaba , deseaba a toda costa tener algo de beber por ahi pero solo vendían bebidas sin alcohol pero cuando bajan , las feroces gotas de agua golpeaban su cabeza y su cuerpo por lo que decide sacar su paraguas para llegar a su limusina y pasar lentamente por su antigua escuela donde ve a una niña de no mas de 8 años sentada triste protegiéndose de la lluvia — ¿Sr ? ¿ Joven Adrien se encuentra bien ? — El auto se detiene y el se baja dejando su abrigo abierto que se movía con el viento , al acercarse ve esos ojos azules tan perfectos que adornaban una cabellera rubia preciosa

— Hola ¿ te sucede algo ? —

— No debo hablar con desconocidos lo siento ...— La niña se sorprende al ver al caballero de melena rubia — Wo ¿ usted es Adrien Agreste verdad ? —

— Asi es ¿ como lo sabes ? —

— Leí su tesis sobre "la literatura abre la cultura Europea " —

— ¿ Cuantos años tienes ? —

— Tengo ocho años — La pequeña rubia se pone de pie revelando un juego deportivo color azul claro con un saco tejido a mano y una bufanda de lana de barras rosas y blancas — La verdad es que leí su libro " La torre del Reloj " y supe de inmediato que el asesino debía ser un fanático de las novelas de crímenes —

— Esa era una prueba nomas por eso lo escribi simple y de pocas paginas ... Ademas era para mayores de 13 años que yo recuerde —

— Me encantan las novelas de misterio , Agatha Christie , Tony Hillerman , Caroline Ghaham —

— Eres una jovencita interesante — El le da la mano para que la joven se quite los guantes — Soy Adrien —

— Soy Sabine — Los dos aprietan sus manos y el le entrega un paraguas para que se proteja de la lluvia — Adiós Sr Agreste es un placer conocerlo — El rubio se despide de la pequeña Sabine a lo que se sube a su auto pero por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba peor no lograba localizarlo; Tras llegar a las puertas de la mansión Agreste , Plaga sale del auto pero Adrien lo atrapa antes de que salga por la ventana

— Creo que el pequeño plaga estuvo olfateando el queso que aun se esta curando en su cuarto de hace 9 años —

Los ojos de plaga se posaron en la ventana mientras tragaba saliva y comenzar a flotar — Plaga ... Tranquilo — Tras meterse dentro de su abrigo ambos se adentran a la fría mansión donde Nathalie estaba sentada en la mesa con su nueva computadora y al apretar un botón las puertas se abren automáticamente — Bienvenido a casa Adrien , te eh estado esperando — Ella mira su reloj de muñeca y ve la puntualidad con la que lo trajeron — Muy puntual como siempre Louis , creo que me ganaste los 2000 otra vez —

— Como le repito señorita ... Siempre puntual llueva o truene —

— ¿ Donde esta mi padre ? — Tras recibir una respuesta comienza a subir por las escaleras para doblar a la izquierda y ver una gran puerta de madera blanca y al abrir la puerta ve a un hombre de melena blanca con algunas arrugas cerca de sus ojos leyendo un libro electrónico sentado en frente del fuego — Parece que la tecnología domina el mundo — El señor de la mansión apaga su libreta y mira a su hijo — Eh vuelto padre — Con una gran sonrisa se levanta para salir a abrazar a su hijo , su estilo era el mismo solo que reemplazo sus pantalones por unos negros de vestir y portaba un reloj de bolsillo

— 9 años hijo , nueve años desde que te fuiste y mírate ahora , ya eres todo un hombre — Ambos se hundieron en una charla durante unos 10 minutos hasta que Adrien decide dar el paso — Y así fue como me logre posicionar como numero 1 en el ranking mundial y todo gracias a mi diseñadora estrella —

— Padre ... Dejare la industria de la moda — La noticia hace que el Sr Agreste casi se ahogue con su te — Necesito estar alejado de toda esta... Rutina ... Eh decidido vender mi parte a ti o al segundo para irme a Italia y dedicarme a escribir —

— No esperaste mucho ¿ eh ? — Gabriel entrelaza sus dedos mientras que el silencio era incomodo , lo unico que se escuchaba era la chimenea y como el crujir de la madera se sentía — Temo que no puedes hacer eso hijo — El rubio muestra una mueca de enojo ante su padre quien prosigue a tomar su bastón muy similar al que usaba cunado era Hawk Moth — Debido a la ley francesa del año 87' solo puedes venderlas si estas casado y recides en Francia —

— Pero soy nativo —

— Pero no estas casado ... Dame un año ... Solo un año para asegurarme de que puedas vendérmelas a mi y yo te haré retroactivo el dinero para que nunca mas vuelvas a ser modelo —

— No .. no no no no no no no no — Adrien se frotaba las cienes mientras que su padre explicaba — Me fui de parís para ya no tener que modelar mas y tu me pides que lo haga otra vez —

— Es lo único que puedo ofrecer ... No es negociable , lo siento hijo — Unos golpes llaman la atención de Gabriel quien estaba sentado con los dedos entrelazados — Adelante ... Ah mi super estrella ah regresado —

— Por favor solo hago mi trabajo — Al escuchar esa dulce voz de ángel y sirena hace que el quede en Shock y al voltear lentamente la ve , era ella y sus perfectos ojos azules , unos labios pintados de rosa pálido y su larga cabellera azabache que la hacia inconfundible — Gracias Marinette ... Me encanta tu te —

— Es un placer — Al voltear ve a Adrien y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse por lo que decide solo retirarse , esa niña ya era una mujer que portaba un conjunto de traje pantalón blanco con unos zapatos negros pero su cabellera estaba adornado por una tiara negra y brillante — ¿ Se le ofrece algo mas ? —

— No , es todo ...— La puerta se cierra y Adrien se levanta y sale a buscar a Marinette quien escucha el ruido de la puerta para acelerar el paso dejando atrás a su ex compañero por lo que se detiene en seco escondiéndose en el cuarto de huéspedes para escucharse como unos pasos se apagan y ella sale para chocar contra unos ojos verdes brillantes mirándola fijamente

— Eh vivido en esta casa toda mi vida ... Conozco cada ladrillo de este lugar —

— ¿ Que es lo que quieres Agreste ? —

— ¿ Por que no respondías mis cartas Marinette ? — El joven de ojos verdes comienza a acercarse — Sabes que me aleje de toda tecnología por que necesitaba un respiro ... Pero te eh escrito cientos de cartas esperando que respondieras —

— No me llegaron ... Con permiso , algunos tenemos que trabajar para sobrevivir — Con suma brutalidad sale de su alcance pero el simplemente se carga en la puerta observando sus piernas y su formada figura haciendo que el suelte una sonrisa y levante la ceja ; Tras caminar con su planilla recibe una llamada de la escuela de su hija por lo que decide salir corriendo , la pequeña llevaba esperando 90 minutos a su madre por lo que deja caer la libreta y sale corriendo a la puerta pero es detenida por Nathalie — Por favor , olvide ir por mi hija otra vez , la agenda del Sr Agreste esta arreglada al igual que su cena con el cenador ... Oh y el sábado solo trabajare medio día ... Entonces nos veremos el lunes ... no eh digo el sabajo ... no digo sábado — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr en dirección a la escuela pero con la velocidad olvida su paraguas pero al ver la punta de la escuela por lo que sin fijarse es bañada por el autobus de las 5 P.M. y tras unos 40 minutos llega a la escuela para ver a la niña sentada triste — Sabine ... Lamento la demora pero ...— El trueno suena mas fuerte y el chaparron se vuelve mas pesado , tanto que el cielo parecía venirse abajo a lo que Marinette cae de rodillas lamentándose lo de su paraguas — ¿ Por que a mi dios ? — La pequeña se acerca a su agotada madre para brindarle un paraguas negros a lo que ella la abraza con fuerza y le da varios besos en la mejilla — Gracias Sabine , eres la niña mas cool que eh ... Un minuto , Sabine ¿ de donde sacaste el paraguas ? —

— Una persona me lo dio ... Mami conocí a una persona famosa —

— Sabine , te eh dicho que no debes hablar con extraños ... Te lo eh dicho varias veces — La niña mira entristecida a su madre quien la estaba regañando — Se que crees que lo digo por capricho pero debes saber que hay gente mala en este mundo que posiblemente quiere hacerte daño —

— Pero Ladybug y Cat Noir me ayudarían ... Eh escuchado historias de ellos dos que han salvado a varias personas desde que llegaron —

— Cariño ... Ladybug y Cat Noir no han aparecido en casi una década y francamente lo dudo cariño —

— Debes tener fe ... Yo creo que pronto volverán y serán héroes de nuevo — Marinette le sonríe a su hija y la abraza con fuerza para darle un beso en la frente — Ademas aun tenemos que ir a los de los abuelos —

— Si iremos a cenar a la casa de los abuelos en su panadería — Madre e hija se levantan para ver que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y al tratar de dar un paso los truenos vuelven a sonar y la lluvia se intensifica brutalmente

— Mami ... Creo que llegaremos tarde a la cena — La azabache asiente con la cabeza mientras que esperaban a que la lluvia cediera un poco pero las gotas eran muy gruesa por lo que toma el paraguas y comienza a caminar debajo de la lluvia hasta llegar a la estación del autobus y esperar al que la dejara cerca de su antigua casa , luego de 20 minutos llega el transporte para poder subir y mientras esperaba cierra sus ojos para descansar un rato pero su celular suena despertando a Marinette de su descanso para ver que era su madre preocupada por que no llegaron a cenar y cuando por fin bajan del autobus , Sabine sale corriendo empapada abriendo la puerta de la panadería y correr a los brazos de su abuelo quien la levanta para abrazarla

— Marinette ... Por dios estas empapada — La madre sin dudarlo le entrega una toalla para que se seque y no se resfrié pero Tom le da una toalla a su nieta quien simplemente se secaba — Hice sus platillos favoritos , espero que tengan hambre — La cena se había llevado con calma mientras que Sabine contaba todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela , ya siendo las 9:30 de la noche y Sabine se había dormido en los brazos de su madre por lo que ella comienza a caminar en dirección a su pequeño departamento a pesar de la insistencia de sus padres para que se quede en su viejo cuarto pero decide caminar hasta la parada del autobus nuevamente y al llegar ya eran las 10 de la noche por lo que muerta de cansancio.

Al despertar por el sonido de su despertador a las 7 de la mañana para escuchar como en la cocina se sentía el ruido de las ollas caer al suelo , Marinette se levanta para ver a su hija preparando el desayuno — Buenos días , mamá te eh preparado el desayuno — Marinette se acerca a su pequeña para darle un beso y caminar hasta su nevera

— De acuerdo iré por algo de jugo — Al abrir la nevera se da cuenta que estaba casi vacía , solo había un cartón de jugo , de leche y tres huevos — Diablos tengo que recordar ir al mercado — Al sentarse en la mesa ve que su hija trae un tazón de cereal con leche y una tostada con crema y un trozo de naranja en medio — Vaya se ve espectacular —

— Bon Apetit — El desayuno había transcurrido con normalidad por lo que tras cambiarse y decidir bajar , Adrien pasaba justo por la calle con su auto y le pide a su chófer que se detenga para bajar y ver a las féminas quienes estaban radiantes como siempre — ¡ Adrien ! — La niña sale corriendo para abrazar a su nuevo amigo quien estaba feliz de verla — Gracias por el paraguas de ayer ... Te tengo una sorpresa — De su mochila saca una tostada con crema y un trozo de naranja — La hice para ti —

— Vaya gracias ... ¿ Quieren que los lleve ? —

— ¡ Si ! —

— No ... Lamentamos infortunarlo Sr Agreste pero tenemos prisa —

— Para nada , ademas si tienen prisa puedo llevarlas —

— Pido adelante — Sabine sin esperar mas tiempo se sube sobre el lujoso auto por lo que Marinette se sienta en el asiento de atrás junto con Adrien quien miraba a Sabine con una sonrisa — Jamas había viajado en un auto así — Tras pasar por la capilla ella queda asombrada ya que con un auto podía hacer un recorrido diferente — Miren se ve la Torre Eiffel —

— Me alegro que te guste — La niña se vuelve a sentar para que cuando lleguen a la escuela ella se quite el cinturón de seguridad y comience a descender — Bueno aquí es tu parada —

— ¿ vendrá por nosotras en la tarde ? —

— Sabine — Su madre se agacha a la altura de su hija mientras le mostraba una sonrisa — El Sr Agreste no creo que tenga tiempo para venir a buscarnos esta tarde pero te prometo llegar a tiempo — Ella le da un beso en la cabeza

— Descuida no tengo problemas en llevarlas ...— El se agacha a la niña quien siente la palma de Cat Noir quien le da otro beso en la frente — ¿ A las cinco verdad Marinette ? — La pequeña le extiende el meñique y el de ojos verdes lo ajunta con el suyo así despidiéndose de Sabine

— Bien terminemos con esto , no quiero llegar tarde — Tras subir al auto comienza a moverse en dirección a la mansión Agreste donde Adrien miraba con cierto repudio — ¿ Que te sucede ? —

— ¿ Quieres ir a pasear ? — Marinette miraba confundida la sonrisa de Adrien quien parecía tener los ojos brillantes a lo que ella estaba indecisa sobre que hacer pero Adrien le volvió a hacer el ofrecimiento

**Continuara**


	2. Recuerdos de una Era Pasada

**Recuerdos de una Era Pasada**

Tras aceptar la invitación de Adrien , Marinett decide notificar todo a Nathalie quien parecía haber aceptado su ausencia temporal ya que ella no se había tomado ni un día libre desde que trabajaba para el Sr Agreste por lo que uno no haría la diferencia , mientras que la azabache viajaba no dejaba de ver la ventanilla y en el semáforo aparece un puesto de diarios donde había una foto de Ladybug y Cat Noir con un titulo completo que decía " ¿ cuando volverán a casa " ? . La azabache no pudo mas que hacer salir un resoplido — ¿ Desde cuando trabajas para mi padre ? —

— Desde hace mucho tiempo — Ella saca su celular mostrando las 08:05 de la mañana — Bien tengo exactamente 7 horas y 55 minutos —

— ¿ Que te pasó Marinette ? — La de ojos azules voltea a ver al rubio — Quiero saber que te pasó —

— Deten el auto — El vehículo frena y ella simplemente se sale del auto dejando a Adrien asombrado — Todo fue una perdida de tiempo ... Sabes algo ... Si las personas cambian con el tiempo , maduran , aprenden y cambian — Ella toma su bolso y comienza a caminar para pedir un Uber para poder ir a trabajar pero el le quita el celular — Al ser madre me enseña a como piensan los niños — Ella saca otro celular de su bolsillo delantero — ¿ Entiendes ? —

— ¿ Cuantos celulares tienes ? —

— Los suficientes para poder ser madre —

— No te entiendo ...— El le arroja el celular — No te entiendo Marinette — El rubio se carga en el auto para ver a la de ojos azules quien apaga su celular con el botón de lado — Te estuve escribiendo durante tanto tiempo — Sin pensar en como reaccionaria Marinette la toma de los hombros a su querida lady — Iré al grano ... Sabine es mi hija ¿ no es así ? — Ella le da una bofetada y se suelta del rubio para irse caminando pero Adrien la vuelve a tomar de la mano — No aceptare esa respuesta —

— Sabes algo ... Estoy harta de ti — Ella se suelta y lo mira a los ojos — Te fuiste hace casi 10 años , sin decirme nada ... Le rompiste el corazón a tu novia y esperas que ella te acepte después de que volvieras — Con los ojos vidriosos mira esos ojos esmeraldas lo cual ve como sus ojos empezaban a brillar al tono del cristal — Sabes que cuando te fuiste ... No había parado de llorar por dos años ... Ni siquiera me atrevía a salir de mi casa y todas las noches eh llorado por ti Adrien —

— ¿ Quieres que te diga que lo disfrute ? ¿ Quieres que te diga que estuve con un montón de mujeres ? ¿ Quieres que te mienta ? Pues no ... Siempre pensé en ti y no dejé de extrañarte y a decir verdad varias veces pensé en volver a París eh ir a buscarte pero no soy tan egoísta — El rubio le da la espalda a Marinette a lo que ella mira confundida a Adrien quien voltea en la esquina y ella deja salir el aire

— ¿ Que estoy haciendo ? —

Adrien estaba confundido pero al ver Louis quien estaba afuera abriéndole la puerta a lo que el entra pero no tenia un destino fijo — Sabe joven Adrien , durante un tiempo estuve suturando sus heridas , acomode sus huesos y limpie sus infecciones pero no puede haber nada en el mundo que sane un corazón roto —

— ¿ Que estas diciendo ? —

— Ladybug y Cat Noir pelearon con uñas y dientes , pelearon , sudaron y sangraron para defender parís pero es hora de que deje respirar su cerebro — El rubio miraba por la ventana mientras que veía los edificios pasar — En cuanto a su pregunta ... Seria incierto afirmar que Sabine es su hija , pero existe esa posibilidad — El auto comienza a acelerar por lo que Adrien deja salir el aire de sus pulmones — Debería tener un tiempo para respirar joven Adrien ... Pero le aconsejo que por su bien ... Arregle sus asuntos antes de partir por que un año pasa muy rápido — Tras llegar a la panadería de la familia Dupang-Chen el auto se detiene — Empiece desde el principio —

— La casa de Marinette ...— El baja para ver que casi seguía igual , solo que la señora Sabine había puesto plantas en el ventanal anunciando sus nuevas recetas por lo que respira hondo y se adentra en la pastelería para ver las mesas y las sillas adornadas con manteles de cuadro — ¿ Hola ? —

— Un momento por favor ...¡¿ Adrien ?! — La señora Dupang-Chen seguía igual que siempre pero con unas pequeñas canas a los lados — Muchacho ... Es un placer verte — La asiática lo abraza con fuerza para separarse de el y lo invita a sentarse — ¿ Que haces en París ? —

— Eh venido a despedirme de ustedes ... Son grandes personas pero a decir verdad estoy confundido —

— Marinette ¿ verdad ? — Ella saca una de las cartas de Adrien y se la enseña — Esta fue la ultima que había recibido de ti y es poco decir que se sintió devastada —

— Pero ... Le escribía casi todas las semanas —

— Lo se y te creo ... Pero Tom sabe todo — Al ver que el francés trae tres tazas de café y un trozo de pastel — En fin se que es un noviazgo de secundaria y de preparatoria pero el verdadero amor no tiene barreras ni limites , tampoco tiempo —

— Si ... Un año — Los señores lo miran confundido y el simplemente agacha la cabeza — Me temo que no podré permanecer aquí mucho tiempo y solo tengo una pregunta — Tom le da un sorbo a su café para escuchar atentamente la pregunta del rubio — ¿ Quien es el padre de Sabine ? —

— Marinette no nos dijo nada desde que nació ella — El agacha la cabeza mientras miraba su reflejo en el café humeante — Con sus pocos ahorros decidió hacer su vida ... No pudo estudiar diseño como ella quería puesto que Sabine era una gran responsabilidad — La madre de familia solo se dedica a levantarse dejando a Adrien solo con sus pensamientos — Es una gran responsabilidad ... Para una sola persona y sabes algo , cuando ella nació , Tom y yo no teníamos mucho mas que esta panadería pero con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio logramos ser uno de los mas famosos de París ... El tiempo es el que dará la razón — Adrien se levanta sin decir nada y abraza a la mujer quien se despide de el y Tom con la tristeza de sus ojos le extiende la mano para cerrar el apretón con un abrazo y al salir sin mirar atras ve el auto estacionado por lo que se sienta en la parte de atrás

— ¿ A casa joven Agreste ? —

— Aun no ... Hay una promesa que deseo cumplir — Tras llegar a la escuela donde la pequeña Sabine estaba estudiando , el se baja y comienza a caminar hasta las escaleras pero su chófer decide bajar del auto para caminar detrás de su patrón — Ve a casa Louis , disfruta todo el tiempo con tu familia y saludos a tu esposa e hijos — El se inclina delante del rubio quien se sienta en las escaleras a vaciar su mente , no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado mirando a la nada pero el sonido de la campana de la escuela suenan a lo que ve salir a todos los niños junto a sus padres pero una melena rubia sobresalía de entre los demás — ¿ Sabine ? —

— ¡ Adrien !...— La niña mira a todos lados pero no encontraba a su madre — ¿ Donde esta mi madre ? —

— A donde la encontraremos siempre a esta hora — Mientras que ella guardaba sus libros decide llamar a Nathalie quien le informa que Marinette estaba trabajando en los nuevos diseños para las industrias Agrestes y como siempre , ella se concentraba tanto que no se daba cuenta del tiempo — Bueno Sabine ... ¿ Quieres que te lleve con tu madre ? —

— ¿ Podemos pasar por la plaza y luego por la fuente ? ... Y quizás podamos ir a la neveria por que hay un nuevo sabor que quiero probar ... Y quizás también ...—

— Calma pequeña ... Si sigues así te dará una insuficiencia térmica — Tras ver como Sabine se acerca y le toma de la mano , no pudo evitar sentir una paz y una calidez que no había sentido nunca por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esos cálidos ojos azules haciendo que Adrien deje salir el aire de su nariz de manera relajante — Dime algo Sabine ... ¿ Tu madre tiene novio ? —

— Si ... Se llama trabajo — Los dos se empiezan a reir y a caminar mientras que la niña tarareaba una canción alegre para llegar a la heladería a lo que ella se suelta de la mano de Adrien quien sale a perseguirla — Siempre quise venir aquí por que tiene de todo , helados , juegos de vídeos y una piscina de pelotas — Tras pedir los conos se sientan mientras que Sabine sacaba sus cuadernos para ver en la etiqueta " Sabine E. Dupang-Cheng " lo que le extrañaba la inicial — Adoro el helado —

— Si ... Yo también ... Sabes Sabine tienes los ojos de tu madre — La niña saca de su cuaderno una especie de boceto de el — Wow ... ¿ Tu lo dibujaste ? — Ella asiente varias veces con la cabeza y ve que era un buen dibujo de el — Deberías estar en una escuela de super dotados —

— Lo se ... Pero mi madre le dijo a la directora Powers que no contamos con recursos económicos para eso — Ella termina con su cono — Pero la verdad yo tampoco quiero estar en una escuela así y generarle gastos a mi madre —

— Eres muy madura para tener 8 años — Ella se golpea la cabeza mientras cerraba su ojo derecho y mostraba una sonrisa — Ahora si ... Iremos a casa ... Eh digo vamos a buscar a tu madre — Ella salta del asiento para tomarlo de la mano nuevamente y ambos salen caminando en dirección a la mansión Agreste.

En la mansión Agreste Marinette estaba concretando su nueva obra de arte , un vestido para la adorable madre de su peor enemiga , Chloe quien le exigía un nuevo vestido como portada de su revista y es lo que podría afianzar o derrumbar su carrera antes de empezar , el color morado claro con un tono de mora silvestre y los lazos que colgaban de su cintura y un escote ligero pero atrevido — Vaya ...— Gabriel toma la hoja sin terminar quedando impresionado por tal glorioso dote — Esto lo supera a todo pero ... ¿ Donde están los zapatos ? Tiene que tener zapatos y quizás algunos accesorios —

— Si es que quiero terminar el vestido , debo entregar el diseño mañana a las 10 de la mañana — Tras terminar el vestido comienza a hacer los zapatos pero ve a Nathalie quien le sirve una taza de café — Gracias — Tras darle un sorbo se quita un mecho de su ojo derecho y empieza a diseñar unos zapatos con taco aguja que harían juego con el vestido , La Ladybug estaba siendo atacada por las musas inspiradora haciendo que ella sonría cada vez que terminaba un trazo — Accesorios ... Accesorios ...¡ Accesorios ! — Ella comienza a dibujar mientras se reía pero en la cabeza del modelo coloca una peineta de plata en forma de mariposa — ¡ Si ! —

— Srta Dupang-Cheng ... Teléfono — Ella se acerca a la pantalla para ver a una mujer con unas gafas oscuras y un gran sombrero sentada en el balcón tomando te con el paisaje de Nueva York de fondo — Bueno las dejare a solas para que charlen —

— No por favor — El susurro de Marinette llega a oídos de la Sra Bourgeois quien baja sus gafas para ver a la temblorosa chica quien estaba tragando saliva — ¿ Puedo saber el motivo de su llamado ? —

— Te pedí un diseño fantástico para la tapa de la revista ... Solo espero que tengas algo bueno para mi — Ella le da un sorbo a su te pero el sabor no le agrada asi que de inmediato despide a su empleada quien lanza su mandil al suelo y sale por la puerta — Esto es ... Inconcebible ... ¿ Y bien ? ¿ Que tienes para mi ? —

— Lo acabo de terminar — Ella se quita sus anteojos para mirar asombrada el trabajo de Marinette — ¿ Que le parece ? —

— No voy a decir que es un buen trabajo — Ella comienza a sentir como su corazón latía y se imaginaba sus sueños echos pedazos antes de que empezaran y la voz de la Sra Bourgeois le levanta el animo — Esto no tiene nombre , me imagino todas las principales modelos Agreste portando este diseño para el Yorkun de Paris —

— ¿ Quiere decir ? —

— Bienvenida a la industria de diseños de modas ... Mandame el fax ¡ Ahora ! — La vídeo llamada se corta dejando a Marinette sin poder reaccionar

— Lo logre ... ¡ Lo logre ! —

— Eh , aun no ... Si el Sr Agreste no lo aprueba y la Sra Bourgeois lo publique no es oficial — Ella deja caer los brazos y su sonrisa formándose una mueca de asombro — Ve a firmar tu contrato — Ella deja el diseño sobre su escritorio para ir a ver a su jefe y poder hacer los arreglos para que ella se sume a la lista de colaboradores; Adrien entraba con Sabine quien sale corriendo a ver a su madre pero ella no estaba en la oficina y comienza a ver el dibujo de Marinette por lo que Adrien se sorprende y saca su celular para tomarle una fotografía y examinarlo de manera privada pero Sabine saca su libreta para empezar a dibujar el diseño de su madre y con gran velocidad comienza a dibujarlo peor sin tomarse el tiempo de colorear pero de manera casi perfecta decide terminar con su trabajo que no le toma mas de 20 minutos

— ¡¿ Sabine ?! — Ella se asusta al igual que Adrien quien voltea pero la pequeña rubia voltea y con su brazo inclina el estudio de su madre haciendo que todo se caiga al suelo y el dibujo de Marinette quien ve como la taza de café cae y se parte destrozando el dibujo del cual dependía su carrera — No...— Ella cae de rodillas tratando de salvar su trabajo pero fue inútil — No ... ¡ Esto es tu culpa ! —

— Mamá yo ...—

— Tu no Sabine ... Es tu culpo Agreste — Ella se acerca al rubio para tomarlo del cuello y arrinconarlo contra la pared — Tu eres la causa del mal en mi vida ... Llegas , destruyes mi trabajo , lastimas a mi hija ¡¿ Que puedes decir a tu favor ?! —

— No todo esta perdido —

— ¿ No todo esta perdido ? ¿ No todo esta perdido ? — Ella deja salir el aire de sus pulmones y cierra los ojos para que al abrirlo nada haya pasado — Se que es una pesadilla y que al abrir los ojos tu no estas , el escritorio estara intacto y que pronto enviare mi diseño — Al abrir los ojos su hija estaba triste con su diseño en mano dibujado en su cuaderno y Adrien le da su celular para mostrar su diseño con todo y color — ¿ Como... ? —

— Te dije , no todo esta perdido Marinette —

— Somos muy listo ¿ verdad ? — Los ojos de Ladybug se llenan de lagrimas y se arrodilla abrazando a su hija quien soltaba una risita a lo que Adrien le pasa las fotos por mensajes — No llores mami me vas a hacer llorar — La escena es interrumpida por la llamada de la señora Bourgeois quien estaba molesta

— ¡ Srta Dupang-Cheng ! — La molesta mujer trataba de encender su impresora pero los botones fallaban — ¡ Soy una mujer muy ocupada asi que dígame como arreglar esta maquina para que me envié mi diseño ! —

— ¿ Por que no le mando las fotos por mensaje ? —

— Eso funciona ... Naddie ¿ por que no pensaste en eso antes ? Estas despedida — La llamada se acaba y ella envía las dos fotos a lo que voltea para ver a su hija y a su acompañante chocar sus palmas

— Adrien ... ¿ Podemos hablar en privado ? — Tras empujar a Adrien contra la pared lo abofetea nuevamente — Tu .. tu ... ¿ Estas loco maldito demente ? —

— ¿ Que rayos te pasa ? —

— Adrien ... Sacaste a una niña de 8 años de la escuela lo cual se considera secuestro ... Sigues apareciendo delante mio acosándome por ...— Adrien la toma de la cintura para comenzar a besarla con suavidad , sus labios se habían juntados haciendo que ella cierre los ojos por lo que Adrien la sienta en la mesa y ambos tomados de la mano seguían besándose para separarse de el — Adrien ... Yo ...— Ella sale corriendo del cuarto para ver a su hija quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos — Sabine nos vamos — Con gran velocidad la toma de la muñeca y comienza a caminar olvidando su carpeta de dibujos pero ella sale para ver al chófer de Adrien quien le abre la puerta — Al complejo de departamentos LeBon de Paris —

— Enseguida Srta Dupang-Cheng — El auto acelera mientras que el chófer se detiene delante del complejo de departamentos para abrir la puerta del auto a lo que ella le da las gracias para entrar al ascensor y al cerrar la puerta de su departamento haciendo que ella respire de manera acelerada

— ¿ Mamá ? Me estas asustando — La azabache se sienta en el sillón para tapar sus ojos y ella se sienta a su lado para verla estresada — Los vi besándose — Ella voltea a ver a su hija quien empieza a buscar sus cuadernos para mostrar sus trabajos del día — Mi cuaderno ...— La azabache mira a su hija quien estaba buscando su cuaderno en toda la mochila — Mamá lo olvide en la mansión de Adrien —

— Lo que faltaba — Ella comienza a caminar a la puerta pero al abrirlo ve el cuaderno de su hija y cuando ve por la ventana una masa negra saltando entre los tejados — Sabine quédate aquí por favor ... Necesito averiguar algo pero quédate aquí — La azabache sale corriendo para colocarse sus pendientes — ¡ Tikki Motas ! — Al transformarse en Ladybug salta por los techos mientras que Cat Noir estaba esperándola en la torre en la parte mas alta — No tardaste mucho —

— Eso es lo que te iba a decir — El felino negro se acerca a la de lunares negros quien estaba seria — Admítelo , te da gusto verme — El de ojos verdes le coloca la mano en el hombro — Te extrañe mi Lady —

— Créeme que eres tan oportuno como una patada en el trasero — Cat Noir retira las garras quedando asombrado con las palabras de la mujer — Hawk Moth ha desaparecido , el mundo ya no necesita a Ladybug y Cat Noir ...¿ Por que no me dejas en paz , ya tengo bastantes problemas con otro acosador —

— ¿ Es enserio ? Recibí una estocada en la espalda por parte de Hawk Moth para protegerte , tu no lo hubieras vencido sin mi y yo sin ti pero jamas escuche un " gracias " todo lo que dijiste fue " desaparece Cat Noir y empieza una vida " ... Te diré algo sabelotodo ... Cat Noir volverá a París te guste o no —

— ¡ Eres un necio ! Agradezco que me salvaras la vida pero no esperes a que caiga a tus pies por que ... Ya no se que pensar de esta vida — Al darle la espalda al felino de negro solo le dedica las ultimas palabras — Vive libre Cat Noir ... Vive libre como el viento por que nada vale mas que eso — Un choque de autos se escucha a lo lejos pero ambos salen corriendo para ver como un camión no podía frenar a lo que ellos asienten con la cabeza y saltan para ayudar a las personas a lo que Alya estaba sentada en la cafetería cuando los ve

— No ... Puede ... Ser ... Es el material que necesito para actualizar mi blog después de 10 años — Ambos caen en el techo del camión mientras que todos sacaban sus celulares para filmar y tomar fotos a lo que Cat Noir agujerea el metal de un puñetazo y lo abre con todas sus fuerzas pero el camionero le entrega su hijo a Ladybug quien lanza su yoyo para aterrizar en un puesto de frutas a lo que el de ojos verdes salta al motor del auto — Hazlo Cat Noir... Hazlo ... Para el blog —

— ¡ Gataclismo ! — Con el poder de la destrucción va oxidando el transporte a lo que Ladybug toma al hombre y lanza el yoyo para salvar al hombre por lo que Cat Noir salta para clavar su bastón en el suelo y detener el camión a medio oxidar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir a lo que la futura alcaldesa se acerca con su celular para filmarlo pero ellos dos se elevan a los techos escapando de las camaras

**Continuara**


	3. Mas Allá de los Sueños

**Mas allá de los sueños **

Marinette despertaba en su cama mientras se daba vueltas para empezar a dormirse a lo que su celular suena para ver que eran las 9 de la mañana y darse cuenta que era Alya — ¿ Hola ? ¿ Alya tienes idea de que hora es ? —

— Amiga no me lo vas a creer ... Tengo imágenes increíbles — Ella se sienta en la cama para estirarse y acomodarse la tira derecha de su brasier que se había caído mientras dormía — Te diré una bomba ...Ladybug y Cat Noir han vuelto a parís —

— Esta es la sexta vez que me lo dices Alya ... Creo que son otra propaganda del querido y futuro ex alcalde — Al frotarse los ojos y dar un bostezo — Solo tienes que hacer política limpia y ya ganaste las elecciones — La llamada se termina y Marinette se levanta para mirarse al espejo y soltarse el cabello se quita el brasier liberando a sus grandes y bien formados pechos pero se nota una cicatriz desde el centro de su vientre hasta casi la base de su pecho izquierdo a lo que la azabache recordaba aquella pelea sangrienta contra el Dark HawkMoth quien había adquirido un poder inmensurable pero se coloca una bata para ir a la ducha y al abrir la llave comienza a salir el agua caliente por lo que procede a abrirse la bata y adentrarse en el agua caliente pero en su mente recordaba esa batalla.

_Flash__ Back_

En la ultima batalla contra los Akumas X donde Cat Noir lo había vencido atrapando al escorpión negro en una especie de jaula y Ladybug libera la mariposa para voltear y ver una especies de Hawk Moth con dos pares de alas negras , una armadura en forma de chaleco y una espada mas grande casi como si fuera una medieval con dientes en la parte superior —Ahora que eh obtenido el poder máximo , ustedes no podrán detenerme — Con gran velocidad ellos esquivaban las estocadas y cortes de Hawk Moth pero ellos estaban un poco cansados por la batalla anterior

_Fin del Flash Back_

Marinette sacude su cabeza para separarse de los recuerdos de Ladybug mientras que cerraba sus ojos para escuchar como el despertador de su hija suena lo que provoca una sonrisa en su cara y ella simplemente se estira nuevamente para sentir como el agua masajeaba su cuerpo pero al cerrar sus ojos siente unos labios sobre su cuello — Adrien ...— Al abrir los ojos no había nadie por lo que apaga el agua y sale para vestirse y salir a desayunar donde su hija estaba sentada mirando televisión a lo que su madre le da un beso en la cabeza — ¿ Dormiste bien princesa ? —

— Sip , te vez de buen humor hoy mami —

— Salvaste mi carrera ayer Sabine ... Sabes mi madre una vez me dijo que las cosas deben empeorar para mejorar y quien sabe ... Quizás podamos salir de un estancamiento — Al salir de la puerta con su taza de cafe , llena sus pulmones de aire y deja salir el aire mirando con felicidad los brillantes colores de su amado Paris — Es un hermoso día —

— ¡ Mamá ! — Ella voltea para salir corriendo y ver a su hija asombrada viendo el vídeo de como Ladybug y Cat Noir detenían el camión salvando a varias personas — Volvieron ... Son Ladybug y Cat Noir — El celular suena y se da cuenta que era Alya otra vez

— Amiga ¿ estas viendo las noticias ? —

— Lo veo y no lo creo — Al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Cat Noir eran mas oscuros como si fuera mas frió como los que recuerda en su ultima vez que se vieron — No puedo creerlo... —

— Deberías tenerle mas fe a tu alcaldesa —

— Alya ni siquiera fuiste electa , faltan meses para que eso pase — Marrinette le da un sorbo a su café y escuchar la propuesta de su amiga — Claro que te ayudare a diseñar tu traje amiga ... Siento que un traje blanco con botones dorados y una camisa morada o quizás lila —

— No digas esa palabras , prefiero estar desnuda —

Las dos empezaron a reírse a lo que Marinette toma su bolso pero su hija sale corriendo para tomar su mochila y sus muñecas

— ¿ Iremos a ver a la tía Alya verdad ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza y comienzan a bajar por el ascensor a lo que salen para ver a la dueña firmando papeles — Hola Sra Erher — La anciana levanta la mano para saludar a la pequeña mientras que las dos esperaban el autobus que llega de manera rápida y tras pagar sus respectivos boletos y se sientan mientras que Sabine leía un pequeño libro , tras bajar llegan a la alcaldía y ambas dos comienzan a correr por las escaleras haciendo que la pequeña rubia salta en los brazos de su tía — ¡ Tía Alya ! —

— Hola pequeña ... Te extrañe mucho — Ella le da un suave beso en la cabeza y la deja caer en el suelo — Auch mi espalda —

— Estas un poco debilitada — Las dos se abrazan con fuerza para separarse y al entrar en las oficinas de la candidata y las dos se sientan en los sillones — Se que tienes mucho para tu candidatura , te prometo hacer lo mejor —

— Lo se y quiero que diseñes mi guardarropa — Ella le muestra varios trajes pasados que no le gustaron a lo que Marinette hacia muesca de duda sobre los trajes que tenia ella — Me encanta tu idea de un traje blanco para un dia soleado y sabes algo quiero que digan ..." Esta mujer tiene estilo nena " —

— Creo que puedo hacer algo — Su celular suena para ver un mensaje de sus padres — Dime Alya ¿ por que no haces una cena de propuesta para que todos te escuchen y todo lo que harás en tu alcaldía —

— Chica ... Estas contratada — Uno de sus guardaespaldas se le acerca y le susurra en el oído a lo que ella asiente con su cabeza — Ok dile que pase — El hombre fornido se va y ella mira a su amiga quien estaba observando a su hija leer su libro en la alfombra junto a ella — Tengo un nuevo colaborador foráneo —

— No me digas que es... —

— Así es , Adrien aceptó ayudarme en mi campaña — La morena se acerca a su amiga para susurrarle al oído y ella miraba para todos lados — Las campañas no son baratas y creo que con la ayuda de Adrien mi campaña podrá alcanzar todos los rincones de parís —

— No Alya , tu no por favor —

— Chica estuviste enamorado de el toda la secundaria , recién en noveno grado tuviste la valentía de decirle y si , tuvieron 4 años de romance pero dudo que alguna vez hayan tenido sexo — La azabache tose en su mano y la vista cambia a Sabien quien estaba con su libro — Excepto esa vez ...— Afirma levantando su dedo indice apuntando a la alfombra roja — Por favor Marinette , sin la ayuda de Adrien no podre ganar — Ella se pone de rodillas tomando sus manos — Te lo suplico ... Si no lo haces por mi hazlo ... Por mi —

— Tengo condiciones — Alya comienza a juntar sus manos como rezando y haciendo ojitos a su amigo — Me quedo con el crédito completo de los diseños sobre la vestimenta de las campañas — Ella asiente con una sonrisa a lo que Marinette seguía incrédula — Segundo ... Adrien tiene prohibido tocarme... En publico o en privado —

— Oh si " tocarte " —

— Es enserio Alya ... No quiero que me toque...—

— Echo — Ella se acerca a su amiga y comienza a mirar para todos lados pero ven a Sabine quien se reia por el libro

— Me darás el dinero para llevar a Sabine a Disney Landia — Alya estaba con los ojos abiertos y parpadea dos veces para ponerse de pie varias negando por la cabeza y los brazos

— No , no no no no no no no no no no ... ¿ Tienes una idea de cuanto cuesta un viaje a Disney landia ? —

— Lo siento no es negociable — Ella se resigna y le extiende la mano a su amiga — Bien ahora , enfatizo en la regla dos —

— ¿ Crees que Adrien no lo sabe ? Hay que ser idiota para eso — La azabache mira de reojo a su amiga de la adolescencia quien empieza a tragar saliva — ¿ Acaso te toco ... Ya sabes ? —

— Solo me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso —

— Boom eso queda para la historia — Todos miran a Alya quien estaba un tanto avergonzada — Lo siento ... Continúen por favor ... Anden ... Continúen — Sabine se levanta del suelo mientras que se acerca a su madre para decirle que estaba aburrida y que quería irse a su casa pero ella insistía que faltaba poco para que acabe la reunión mientras que Sabine se asombra al ver por la puerta que un hombre de ojos verdes se acercaba con una tablilla de notas — Adrien ... Viejo amigo ... Compañero ... Camarada —

— Tranquila Alya ya dije que te ayudaría en tu campaña ... Marinette — Antes de que el se acerque , Sabine le abraza la pierna a lo que Adrien la toma del cuerpo y la levanta para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¿ Que es lo primero que debo hacer para ayudarte — Alya sonríe al ver que Adrien tenia en su hombro sentada a su hija quien la sujetaba de la cabeza

— Para empezar ...— Marinette toma a su hija para bajarla al suelo — Quizás debas hacer investigaciones de campañas ... Tu sabes pasar tiempo con las personas anotando y escuchando sus preocupaciones que nos puedan servir —

— Claro no hay problema — El saca una nota y se la entrega a Alya — Estos son los resultados en la zona 1 que abarca el norte de París y tienes el 35% de los votos —

— Tengo una idea — Todos miran a Marinette quien levanta su mano pero sus ojos eran muy fríos cuando miraba a Adrien quien sentía lastima por ella — ¿ Por que no investigas cual es el objetivo del ex alcalde ? —

— Ya los sabemos — Alya toma a su amiga de la muñeca — Disculpa un segundo Adrien ¿ si ? — Las dos fueron a donde estaba un cuarto vació — ¡¿ Estas mal de la cabeza ?! — Ella simplemente se cruza de brazo ignorando a su amiga — ¿ Crees que no lo se ? Marinette ... No puedes seguir así a la mitad , oh el esta contigo o no lo esta —

— ¿ Que quieres decir ? —

— Acéptalo , tuviste relaciones con el y es su hija ... Lo se , tu lo sabes , Adrien ... Bueno lo sospecha — Ella cierra sus ojos para abrazarse a su amiga — Entiendo tu dolor y tu confusión pero es hora de afrontar la verdad — La azabache mira el cuarto donde Adrien lanzaba al aire a Sabine y ella la atrapaba sus manos para aterrizar a salvo provocando risas en ambos — Se feliz con o sin el pero se feliz —

— Quizás tengas razón ...— La de ojos azules respira hondo por lo que ambas salen y ella toma a su hija para irse a su casa a lo que Adrien estaba asombrado — Sabine ... Tengo que hablar contigo — La niña estaba llorando por que sin querer su madre le apretaba tan fuerte la mano a lo que se da cuenta mucho después — Lo siento princesa , por favor perdóname — Ambos se miran a los ojos y el camino estaba callada sin poder mirar a su madre quien estaba nerviosa — Lo que te voy a decir debes mantenerlo en el mas oscuro y profundo secreto — Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras que Marinette baja las cortinas de la ventana — Yo ... Soy Ladybug — La niña se asombra al ver que su madre se colocaba unos pendientes y el kwami sale de su escondite — Durante mucho tiempo eh sido la Ladybug de estos tiempos y ella es Tikki , mi kwami que me da los poderes para ser lo que soy —

— No puedo creerlo ... ¿ Tienes super poderes ? ¿ Puedes volar ? ¿ Super fuerza ? ¿ velocidad ? ¿ Eres inmortal ? ¿ Podre ser una heroína como tu ? —

— Wow wow wow tranquila — Ella se pone de pie mientras respiraba hondo — Tikki Motas — Tras transformarse delante de su hija quien estaba emocionada ve a la heroína en su casa quien levanta el sofá con una sola mano con suma facilidad — Tikki puntos fuera — Ella vuelve a la normalidad y su hija emocionada mientras zapateaba delante de ella — Recuerda que no se lo puedes decir a nadie Sabine ... Ni a tus abuelos , amigos ... A nadie —

— ¿ Por que desapareciste ? — Tras un largo recorrido por las escaleras llegan al bar del edificio para que la pequeña rubia comience a comer un tazón de helado y su madre un café caliente — ¿ Mamá ? —

— No desaparecí ... Es solo que París ya estaba listo para dejarme ir — Tras darle un sorbo a su cafe comienza a recordar esos buenos tiempos en los que era una heroina joven y vigorosa , el deseo sexual de muchos chicos y el ejemplo de muchas chicas que buscaban ser como ella — Todo llega a su fin ... Y cuando me llegó un angelito a mi vida tuve que elegir — Con su mano le acaricia la cabeza a la niña quien se ríe de la decisión de su madre — Y quiero que quede claro ... Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida — Tras llegar nuevamente a su casa ve a sus padres quienes esperaban a visitarlas con una canasta de galletas a lo que Marinette estaba asombrada por la sorpresa

— Hija ... Venimos a felicitarte por tu éxito como diseñadora —

— Tu padre y yo vimos las noticias ... Eres famosa —

— Bueno no se si famosa pero es un inicio — Tom saca una copia de la revista para enseñarle la copia y ella se sorprende de ver la portada , su sueños estaban echo realidad — Este es mi diseño en la portada ... Es increíble —

— Srta Dupang-Cheng ¿ me daría su autógrafo ? — Tom le da una pluma a su hija quien le firma la revista a su padre y ambos se abrazan a lo que Sabine le da un beso a su querida nieta.

En su casa , Adrien seguía mirando por la ventana mientras que bebía de ese vaso que parecía no tener fin a lo que el empleado de Adrien entra por la puerta con una carta para el — Buenas tardes joven Adrien ... Un mensaje para usted — El chico no dijo nada y seguía viendo la caída del sol a lo que el de negro se acerca — ¿ Esta pensando en salir no es así ? —

— Me conoces muy bien — Plaga se había quedado dormido en el sillón con un paquete de queso metido en su cabeza — Louis ... ¿ Crees que es mejor dejar todo como esta o hacer las cosas que corresponde ? —

— Es una pregunta difícil joven Adrien ... Me temo que hay veces que el ejercito hizo lo correcto por las razones correctas y lo incorrecto por razones correctas — El vacia su vaso para despertar a Plaga quien se levanta mirando a todos lados — Buena suerte joven Adrien —

— Gracias Louis — El mira como el sol había caído por completo y prepara su anillo — ¡ Plaga las garras ! — Tras transformarse , su viejo amigo se inclina delante de el para salir de su cuarto y el felino negro salta por la ventana para llegar a uno de los tejados y mirar la ciudad de París tan tranquila y pasible a lo que comienza a correr por los tejados hasta llegar a la cima de la torre donde podía ver todo a su paso — Sin dudas Ladybug tenia razón ... Es mejor ser libre como el viento — Al cerrar los ojos simplemente escuchaba el aullido del viento para abrir sus brazos esperando a que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo pero en su mente comienza a escuchar la voz de Sabine quien lo llamaba a Adrien y el simplemente cierra sus ojos soltando una lagrima de dolor pero antes de saltar escucha la voz de Ladybug quien lo detiene — ¿ Crees que pueda volar Ladybug ? —

— Cat Noir ... Estas seguramente desvariando ... Ven conmigo y hablemos ... Por favor —

— El viento es lo mejor que me pudo pasar ... Eso y conocerte — Antes de saltar la chica de ojos azules lo toma del brazo para que ella lo abrace — No se como mirar a mi hija a los ojos y decirle que la amo —

— ¿ Tienes una hija ? — Ella comenzaba a sentir el dolor del peso en el corazón a lo que sin dudas era algo dificil para el — No sabia ... no lo sabia de verdad —

**Continuara **


	4. Deseos

**Deseos **

Cat Noir estaba siendo abrazado por la catarina mientras que ambos retrocedían lentamente lejos del borde — No... No se que problemas tienes pero se que tiene solución — El felino se pone de pie para salir corriendo por los techos a lo que Marinette salta hasta el próximo techo pero no logra alcanzar a su compañero quien se había esfumado en la noche — Mejor volveré a casa — Tras llegar al callejón cerca de su departamento por lo que toma unas bolsas escondidas detrás de unas latas cerca de la calle por lo que comienza a caminar hasta la puerta del complejo de departamentos y al ver que el ascensor estaba abierto sale corriendo pero una mano detiene la puerta a lo que ella agotada decide darle las gracias — Vaya ... gracias por ...¿ Adrien ? — El rubio toma las bolsas que cayeron al suelo mientras que la confundida diseñadora lo mira pero no salían palabras de su boca a lo que le le da un beso en la mejilla — ¿ Que haces aqui ? —

— Eh pasado a visitarlas ... Quiero hablar con Sabine un momento si no te molesta — Las puertas se abrieron por lo que el sale con la bolsa mas pesada — Quiero ... Quiero pasar mas tiempo con Sabine ... Es una niña simpática y agradable —

— ¿ Que pretendes ? ¿ Por que tan repentino interés en ella ? —

— Algo en mi interior me dice algo ... Marinette , jamas deje de pensar en ti y la verdad te extrañé ... Te extraño Marinette — El se acerca a la boca de la azabache quien lo esquiva pero sus mejillas estaban rojas las cuales sienten la mano de Adrien quien sonreía al verla pero la puerta se abre y la pequeña rubia ve a los dos muy cerca — Emmm... Hola Sabine ... Pensé que estarías despierta —

— Mamá ¿ Adrien ? ¿ Que esta pasando ? — Ella se separa para tomar las bolsas y a su hija pero Adrien se adentra al departamento sin permiso — Mi mamá fue a comprar la cena por que estaba cansada — Ella caminaba descalza sobre la alfombra de color crema y con su pijama de pantalón blanco y camiseta larga color rosa estaba sentada en el suelo — ¿ Quieres quedarte a cenar ? —

— Creo que el Sr Agreste esta ocupado —

— Creo que prefiero que me digas Adrien —

— Creo que prefiero que no sea así —

La mirada de los dos estaban fulminándose uno al otro pero ambos ojos estaban muy cristalinos hasta que la risa de Sabine les llama la atención — Parece como si estuvieran casados — Ambos se sintieron avergonzados por lo que se separan — ¿ Que dices mamá ? ¿ puede quedarse a cenar ? —

— Pues...—

— Me encantaría — Ella levanta los brazos a lo que Adrien la levanta y la carga en su hombro para salir a la cocina donde los dos se sientan y voltean a ver a Marinette — Vamos Marinette , te estamos esperando — Ella simplemente se dedica a sacar el aire de su boca por lo que se sienta para abrir el paquete y darse cuenta que era pollo y papas fritas — Se ve delicioso —

— Es un simple pollo comprado en un restaurante de comida rápida común y corriente — La cena estaba alegrada para su hija y el chico rubio quien se reía de las bromas de la pequeña — Por cierto Sabine ¿ que tal tus exámenes este mes ? — Ella salta de la silla para tomar su mochila y muestra uno de historia con una nota perfecta dejando asombrada a su madre — Vaya ... No puedo creerlo —

— La pequeña es brillante —

— Lo se lo se ... Pero ¿ como tuvo tiempo de estudiar la semana pasada si estuvimos yendo de un lugar a otro ? —

Sabine saca sus cuadernos para ver varias notas simplificadas a lo que Adrien toma el cuaderno para ponerse un par de anteojos y al ver las notas que eran brillantes para la edad de Sabine quien estaba sonriendo al presumir su trabajo — La verdad es increíble para una pequeña de 8 años —

— Si ... Te mereces muchas cosas — La pequeña ve a su madre quien agacha la cabeza pero su celular suena sacándola de su trance para ver el mensaje de Alya quien le pedía que el lunes se presente con ella por la tarde a lo que Sabine había traído una torre Eiffel echa en disney — ¿ Por que traes eso princesa ? —

— ¿ Disneyland ? ¿ Quieres ir a Disneyland ? —

— Pues si pero mas por ...— Ella cambia la vista a su madre quien la miraba confundida — Solo quiero ir es todo — Adrien entiende el mensaje indirecto por lo que le entrega la pequeña torre y ella la lleva a su cuarto para guardarla en la caja de sus recuerdos

— ¿ Que voy a hacer ? —

— Se que no puedes llevarla Marinette ... No tienes de que avergonzarte ... Se como esta la economía y créeme que siento pena por un sueño que no se puede realizar —

— Ya olvídalo ... No quiero hablar de eso — Adrien se pone de pie para extenderle la mano a lo ella la toma — Se que para ti es fácil por que puedes hacer lo que quieras ... Pero no puedo mirar los ojos de Sabine y decirle que no podrá ir ... Sus compañeros ... Son todos de clase alta y la verdad es difícil que se lleve bien con alguien —

— La verdad no se que se siente eso ... Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora me quedare contigo y con Sabine para ayudarlas siempre — El rubio se acerca a los labios de la azabache quien se abraza a su cuello para sentir el beso del amor de su vida pero un flash hace que se separen para ver a Sabine quien había tomado una fotografía con el celular de su madre y lo que ellos se separan y la pequeña comenzaba a reírse — ¿ Por que no vamos por un helado ? —

— Mamá dice que debo dormir a las 10 —

— Descuida iré por el y se los traeré —

— Creo que no es buena idea — Marinette toma a su hija quien estaba confundida — Creo que debes irte Adrien ... Por favor — El suelta una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza — ¿ Por que sonríes ? —

— Por que me llamaste Adrien ... Buenas noches princesa —

Adrien toma su chaqueta para caminar hasta la puerta y saludar a las féminas a lo que el abre la puerta y la cierra tras el. Marinette cae sentada a lo que Sabine se acurruca junto a ella y su tristeza comienza a hacerse notar pero ella saca un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas a lo que ella le sonríe a su hija para darle un abrazo por lo que ella comienza a caminar para dejar a su hija en cama para tomar las sabanas y darle un beso en la frente — Descansa princesa — Tras apagar la luz se dirige a su cuarto para tirarse a la cama para desprenderse de sus zapatos y ponerse una ropa mas cómoda para dormir pero con solo dos exhalaciones se duerme por lo que se da vuelta para taparse con sus sabanas relajando su cuerpo. Tras sentir como su cuerpo se sentía pesado se da cuenta que estaba despierta pero una figura estaba en su cuarto pero no se podia mover — No tengas miedo — La figura era de Ladybug quien se acerca y se sienta en la cama — Soy tu misma pero con la energía de Tikki pude entrar en tus sueños — Ella no podía hablar solo escuchar lo que la azabache le hablaba — Estoy en tu mente no te preocupes así que debes decidir ¿ que vas a hacer con Adrien ? En tu interior sabes que es verdad — Ella despierta de golpe para ver su cuarto completamente vació — Solo fue una pesadilla —

— No lo fue Marinette — El pequeño kwami estaba flotando delante de ella — En tu interior estas debatiéndote sobre lo sucedido —

— Apuesto a que ninguna de las Ladybug fueron madres a los 19 años —

— Pues ...— La azabache asombrada mira a la mariquita quien estaba rascándose la cabeza — Una de las Ladybug de Francia durante las guerras Napoleónicas tuvo un hijo a los 15 años —

— ¡¿ QUE... ?! —

— Eran otros tiempos ... No creas que todos los portadores eran mujeres — Tikki hace su baile una vez mas para sacar un pelo de su boca lo que le dio asco a la portadora — Este cabello rojo es del primer portador masculino , fue un jefe maya quien usó mis poderes para volver a restablecer el equilibrio de un imperio de su padre —

— Vaya ...Siempre quise saber como pudieron ser creados — La mariquita de ojos azules estaba molesta dejando colgado sus brazos mientras miraba a Marinette — Por favor ...—

— Somos hijos de plaga ¿ contenta ? —

Ella comienza a reirse para tomar a Tikki entre sus manos para darle un beso y ambas se acuestan a dormir por lo que Tikki comienza a levitar hasta ir a la cocina para sacar una galleta a lo que voltea para ver a Sabine quien estaba caminando sobre la alfombra — Tikki ... ¿ Como puedes comer tanto ? —

— Amo las cosas dulces ... Las galletas , los caramelos , los chocolates y las donas — Las dos estaban sentada en la alfombra por lo que parte su postre en dos y le da una a Sabine — Sabes tu madre fue reclutada para ser Ladybug cuando tenia 13 y hasta el ultimo dia hizo un excelente trabajo... Es una de las mejores portadoras y la aprecio mucho —

— ¿ Cuando me convertiré en Ladybug ? —

— Eso no lo decido yo ... Lo decide el guardián de los miraculous —

El sol se asomaba a lo que Tikki dormía en su cara a lo que las campanas de la iglesia se escuchaban , ella no era religiosa del todo pero los domingos despertando con campanazos , Tikki sin pensarlo dos veces se mete bajo las sabanas para escapar del ruido — Es lo malo de la ciudad ... El ruido — La chica de ojos azules se levanta mientras que las campanas se silenciaban pero al ver por la ventana como un tumulto de gente arrojaba arroz a una pareja recien casada que se adentraba en una limusina a lo que ella mira tristemente como sus sueños se alejaban

— ¿ Mamá ? ¿ que sucede ? —

— Solo ... Nada ... ¿ recuerdas que tenemos que ir a lo de la tia Alya ? — Ambas se visten pero Sabine tenia hambre que es calmada por su madre cuando lleguen podrían desayunar con la mejor amiga de su madre — Bueno tenemos todo el dia para ti , para mi —

— y Para Tikki —

— Shhh , Sabine ... Nadie y repito nadie debe saber su existencia — La pequeña niña le hace seña como haciendo silencio y ambas deciden llegar al departamento de Alya quien les había prometido el desayuno

— ¡ Bokoo ! — La pequeña rubia sale corriendo a buscar al pequeño pastor alemán quien sale corriendo con su pelota en el hocico — Ven acá pequeño ... Ven —

— ¿ Le pusiste demasiada azúcar a su cereal otra vez ? — Ella comienza a sentarse y apoya sus manos en su cara a lo que Alya le da malas noticias — Temo que no puedo darles el viaje a Disney —

— Lo se ... Todo esta muy caro y apenas me sobra algo para Sabine — La muchacha de piel bronceada la abraza con fuerza mientras que se trataba de reponer — Si tienes algún problema de dinero ¿ por que no pides un aumento al Sr Agreste ? —

— No puedo hacerlo ... Me contrato aun estando embarazada ... No creo que me de un aumento — Una chica trae café y panecillos a lo que la pequeña sabine quien se sienta con las manos aun oliendo a jabón por lavarse las manos y la muchacha le sirve un poco de jugo a la pequeña — Por cierto Alya ¿ como va tu campaña ? —

— Terrible ... El pozo económico esta golpeando a todos — Tras darle un sorbo a su café comienza a recordar como eran las cosas mas tranquilas — Pero tengo una idea para que París vuelva a su apogeo económico —

La mañana había pasado mientras que Marinette estaba sentada en el parque mientras que su hija jugaba en la hamaca para apagar su celular y mirar al cielo para recordar como ella y Adrien comenzaban a divertirse a los 15 años y solo al recordar todos los besos , abrazos y las jugadas de aquel chico rubio que mostraba intenciones de intimidad con ella quien reacciona al escuchar como un hombre vendía manzanas cubiertas pero tenia que cuidar el dinero por lo que se traga su orgullo y se levanta para llamar a su hija y sacarla para evitar que le diera antojo para no decirle que no; Mientras caminaba no miraba a su hija quien detecta la tristeza de su madre pero al chocar contra Adrien esta se sorprende — Adrien ... Lo siento no te vi —

— Si Sabine ...— Ella le niega con la cabeza por lo que se pone a mirar a Marinette — La extrañaba y te extrañe a ti ... Pense en lo que me dijiste anoche y la verdad me quiero llevar bien contigo , con Sabine ... Lo digo enserio — La niña lo toma de la mano para llevarlo de vuelta al parque — Ven Marinette — Tras salir en busca de los rubios se da cuenta que lo que le dijo Alya es cierto , pero no podía pedir una cantidad de dinero así a su jefe por obvias razones , mientras que los dos compraban las manzanas se sentía miserable por no poder darle los gustos a su hija quien parecía muy feliz con el — Bueno, esta es para ti Marinette —

— Adrien ... No se que hacer o decir para solucionar todo — La pequeña trataba de hacer amigos pero ellas la ignoraban — Quiero hacerte una pregunta —

— Dime ...—

Ella le da una mordida a su manzana por lo que deja salir el aire — ¿ Que haz echo en Inglaterra ? —

— Estudiar , beber hasta dormirme y pelear con otros idiotas — Las sinceras palabras del rubio por lo que da una mordida a su manzana — No eh echo mucho ... Se que la pasaste difícil y lo lamento ... No sabia que estabas embarazada —

— ¿ Por que tendrías que saberlo ? —

— Se que Sabine es mi hija ... No soy idiota ... Se que ella es mi hija Marinette — Ella voltea la mirada por lo que el la toma de la mano — Quiero recomponer todo lo que pasó —

— Ella no es tu hija ... Deja de decirlo —

— No soy idiota ... El tiempo evidencia todo , es igual a mi y tiene tus ojos —

— ¡ No es tu hija ! —

— ¿ De quien es entonces ? —

Marinette toma a Sabine del brazo por lo que deja a Adrien solo sentado en el parque , el no las había visto durante varios días hasta que el sentado en la oficina de su padre la ve entrar con una mirada seria pero con un sobre en la mano — Marinette ...— Ella no dijo nada y le entrega el sobre — ¿ Que es esto ? —

— Una orden de restricción ... Tienes prohibido acercarte a mi o a mi hija ... Lo siento — Ella se aleja a lo que Adrien estaba leyendo el documento legal , firmado y sellado por un juez y de sus ojos comienzan a caer lagrimas por lo que sale a la sala donde se ve a Marinette quien se va en un auto

**Continuara**


	5. Lagrimas de Cristal

**Lagrimas de Cristal **

Han pasado casi dos meses y la lluvia no frenaba en las calles de París , por la ventana se veía a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules mirando a la oscuridad de las gotas , su cara mostraba tristeza pero una tristeza que era un poco particular puesto que sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas solo miraban al norte de la ciudad donde había una mansión enorme la cual estaba iluminada — ¿ Sabine ? — Una voz rompe el silencio en el pequeño departamento pero la niña simplemente no se despega de la ventana — Es hora de que te des un baño y te metas a la cama — Sin siquiera soltar un pequeño gemido simplemente se baja del sofá y camina al baño donde la ducha la esperaba , Marinette tenia problemas en contactar con su amiga pues la tormenta parecía no dar tregua por lo que enciende su televisor para pasar el rato y dedicarse a ver las noticias

— Estamos en las calles de parís que parece ser una zona de desastre — Los fuertes vientos sacaban la basura de su ligar y las ramas volaban por todas las calles — Estamos a 15 grados en esta noche de otoño , se espera para mañana mas tormentas y rayos —

— ¿ Que diablos es esto ? ¿ Es el diluvio ? — Tras apagar el televisor ve que su hija se acuesta pues ya pasaban de las diez de la noche a lo que ella simplemente le da un beso en la cabeza y escuchar la respiración de su hija — Te quiero mucho Sabine — Su celular comienza a sonar rompiendo la paz en ese pequeño departamento a lo que ella lo toma para ver que era su jefa — ¿ Hola ? ¿ Nathalie ? ¿ Que sucede ? —

— ¿ Están los documentos listos para la presentación otoñal del Sr Agreste ? —

— Claro... — Ella saca una carpeta naranja de arriba de la mesa para abrirla y ver varios diseños dibujados , en fotos y pintados a mano — Me tomé la libertad de plastificarlos en caso de que la tormenta nos juegue en contra y así poder proteger los hermosos diseños del Sr Agreste —

— Eso espero ... Tienes suerte de que tu diseño principal gustara mucho a la Sra Bourgeouis — Tras colocar los últimos diseños en una lista de presentación decide darle guardar al documento — De lo contrario créeme que todo tu esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano —

— Si entiendo — Tras cortar la llamada se echa en el sofá mirando la lluvia por lo que una vez sola en su departamento comienza a caminar a su cuarto donde varios animales de peluche le hacían compañía en las noches puesto a que dos de ellos eran de su hija y de ella cuando era pequeña , uno un regalo de su abuela pero el conejito blanco con ojos brillantes era un regalo de Adrien cuando cumplió los 15 años , fue una fiesta echa por sus amigos lo que significaba mucho para ella pero mas por que su novio con quien había soñado desde hace dos años estaba con ella — _¿ Que nos pasó ? —_

_Flash Back _

La generación por fin había terminado la secundaria , solo faltaban dos semanas para hacerlo oficial con la entrega de diplomas pero no importaba , pronto podría empezar a diseñar como ella soñaba , ir a la mas grande escuela de moda fundada por Gabriel Agreste pero antes tenia que darle la noticia a su amado novio con quien soñaba todas las noches, su sorpresa no pudo ser peor al ver como Adrien le presentaba una caja de terciopelo negro a Agami quien estaba asombrada sentada del otro lado de la mesa en aquel café , la noche anterior le había entregado su cuerpo al hombre que amaba y ahora estaba con otra chica, la tristeza le había llenado su corazón por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo no volvió a ver a Adrien quien se había marchado de París probablemente con su novia nueva

_Fin del Flash Back _

— Maldito — Al voltear al lado izquierdo de su cama vio el enorme espejo con mueble que tenia donde recordaba como aquel chico rubio la había seducido la noche anterior y le había arrebatado su virginidad — Tengo que olvidarme de el ...—

— Sabes Marinette ... Estas tomando todo esto muy bien —

— ¿ Que quieres decir Tikki ? A el no le importe ... Debí verlo antes ... El estaba enamorada de Agami —

El pequeño kwami llegó hasta donde dormía su portadora quien se había quitado los aretes que la transformaban en heroína a lo que con unas caricias trata de consolarla — Sigo insistiendo que tuviste que hablar con el , todo se hubiera evitado si tu ...— Antes de hablar de mas se tapa la boca con sus patitas a lo que su guardiana simplemente mira a la ventana — Debiste hablar con el —

— Eso quedó en el pasado — Tras decir eso toma sus cobijas para dormirse pero en su mente simplemente estaba ese momento de asombro al saber que Adrien tenia una aventura con Agami — _Ojala nunca hubieras vuelto —_

En la mansión Agreste , Adrien había vuelto de otra noche como Cat Noir , al ver uno de los cortes en su brazo derecho producto de una hoja circular simplemente vuelve a su forma de civil haciendo que Plaga salga disparado como siempre — Bueno chico ... ¿ donde esta mi queso ? — Adrien simplemente va a su mueble para sacar una gran rueda de queso y dársela al kwami quien lo ve como saca una botella de vidrio y se sienta en la cama — Eso te matara antes que los villanos y akumas —

— Que importa — El tono triste de Adrien le hacia perder el apetito a Plaga quien simplemente mira el queso dejando a un lado la rueda — ¿ Por que sigues insistiendo en que es un cachorro ? Podria ser de cualquier otro hombre —

— Lo dudo mucho Plaga ... Marinette no es esa clase de mujer — Al darle un sorbo a su bebida comienza a recordar donde estaba el tesoro mas preciado — Se supone que era nuestro final feliz sabes —

— Por eso los humanos son tan frágiles ...— Tras tomar otra vez su rueda de queso le aplica una poderosa mordida arrancando buena parte — Les das un golpe al corazón y los derribas — Al ver a su dueño mirando la caja negra que tenia en la mano comienza recordar aquel momento en el que Adrien estaba mas feliz que de costumbre y diciendo tantas tonterías que le daba nauseas de solo recordarlo — ¿ Y cual es el plan para recuperar a la cachorra de humano ? —

— Ninguno , ella pidió una orden de alejamiento ... Lo mejor será que vayamos a Italia —

— No lo se ... ¿ Hay Camembert en Silicia ? —

— Iremos a Salcissia Plaga —

— ¿ Donde inventaron las salsas ? ... Iré a empacar — El pequeño kwami sale volando abriendo una pequeña maleta de su tamaño por lo que empieza a empacar diversos tipos de telas y quesos — Listo ... Vamos a Salcisia y mas allá — El rubio mira a su Kwami quien estaba flotando con la maleta en la mano y se dedica a mirar hacia atras para entender la expresión de su dueño — ¿ Que ? —

— ¿ Para que llevas maleta si no usas ropa ? —

— No le caigo muy bien a los Italianos —

_Flash Back _

Tras escapar una vez mas del alquimista , Plaga se había divertido con los animales de Italia quienes podían verlo a pesar de volverse intangible , el kwami ya había escupido un huevo color rojo con puntos negros del cual nacio Tikki y no tenia ninguna intención de cuidarla — ¿ Con que esto es el renacimiento ? Vaya que aburrido — Al ver a las hermosas mujeres sirviendo vinos exóticos en las jaras comienza a acercarse para ver el vidrio mas pulido y fino que hubiera visto — Se parecen a las botellas del alquimista — Al acercarse comienza a beber del contenido de la botella pero parpadea dos veces sin sentir nada — Que fraude ...— En ese momento el alcohol comienza a surtir efecto en el kwami quien se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro en presencia de los presentes y tras ver al tumulto de gente que admiraba la torre inclinada comienza a acercarse pero estando tan alcoholizado choca de frente haciendo que que esta comience a temblar y estaba a punto de caer pero para su fortuna queda trabada en el suelo — Eso ... Eso ... Eso ...si es ...si es suerte ...—

_Fin del Flash Back _

— Y por eso no puedo volver a Italia como Plaga ... Aunque es una pena por que esta personalidad vende —

— Plaga ¿ en que demonios pensabas ? —

— En buscar algo de comer por que Creonte solo tenia frutas y verduras ¿ puedes creerlo ? ¿ un alquimista que vive a arroz y verduras ? —

— Si , eso es lo que comen los alquimistas — Adrien solo ve el anillo mientras que Plaga se acaba su queso y toma otro pedazo — Se supone que debía darle este anillo —

— Se ve muy caro —

— Era de mi madre Plaga ... En estos momentos quisiera que este para aconsejarme —

El ser de negro simplemente sentía una presencia extraña en todo su cuerpo , casi como si le hicieran estremecer por lo que se acerca a su portador para hacerle frente — Escucha chico ... Ya eres un hombre y tu madre no esta para darte consejos , tu padre ... Bueno que importa , el punto es que debes tomar las riendas de tu vida y hacer lo que debes hacer —

— Tienes razón — El de melena rubia se levanta y arroja la botella al cesto de basura — Gracias Plaga — El se levanta y toma su vieja computadora que aun funcionaba — Ahora volvamos a la investigación de quien es Hawk Moth —

— Creo que eso ya lo habíamos cerrado ¿ verdad ? — El se echa atrás en su cama para tratar de relajar su mente y recordar como había encontrado el anillo de su madre entre sus cajones , por lo que seria un bello regalo para Marinnet quien pero estaba muy nervioso para decirle la verdad y poder dárselo — ¿ Chico ? ¿ Estas dormido ? Si es así no digas nada — Al no obtener ninguna respuesta se empieza a marchar para dormir en su cama pero al voltear sentía pena por su dueño lo que hace que el se acurruque junto con Adrien quien lo cubre con sus sabanas y el comienza de ronronear lo que tranquiliza al de ojos verdes quien estaba feliz de tener un amigo como Plaga; El dia parecía seguir lanzando gotas sobre las calles de París , a pesar de Todo Marinette esperaba a que su jefe terminara de aprobar todos los diseños pero mientras tanto Tikki se sentía deprimida

— ¿ Que te sucede ? —

— Siempre que nos juntamos , Plaga y yo terminamos peleando y separándonos — Ella sentada en su bolso estaba triste por su antecesor — Sabes Marinette , antes de irse el me dijo que no dijera nada de ese día —

— Entonces cumple tu palabras , lo echo echo esta , sabes nadie es segundo lugar de nadie — La tristeza de Tikki le llamaba la atención a la mujer peliazul quien trataba de ignorar la curiosidad que le provocaba esas palabras , con un resoplido comienza a mover sus manos tarareando algo que inventó en su cabeza pero el reloj del cuarto no avanzaba — Sabes , quizás haya otra versión de la cual no supe nada — La pequeña catarina se encoje de hombros unos segundos mientras que Marinette miraba a otro lado y el suspiro de tristeza destruye su paciencia — Esta bien , Tikki quieres decirme que paso —

— Pero lo prometí —

— Ellos no lo sabrán — La de ojos azules se acerca a su mariquita quien evitaba mirarla — Por favor ... ¿ Si ? — Sus ojos se entristecieron pero Tikki no caería en la artimaña que usaba siempre que quería sacarle información ya que el soborno no funcionaria — Ándale ...—

— Adrien y Plaga se fuero a Italia y la razón por la que estas molesta es que el anillo era para ti pero el pidió consejos de como dártelo — Las palabras del Kwami la habían sorprendido y mas sabiendo que Adrien era Cat Noir , el compañero con quien había peleado desde hace mas de 10 años era el amor de su vida y no lo sabia — Perdona por eso —

— ¿ Adrien es Cat Noir ? ... ¿ Que ... ? Dios ...¿ Que hice ? — Al buscar rápido su celular comienza a revisar su agenda para buscar el numero de Adrien quien empieza a sonar a pocos metros de ella y darse cuenta que estaba su celular estaba en casa por lo que se levanta de la silla para salir corriendo a su cuarto y encontrar su teléfono junto a una pequeña caja negra — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¿ Plaga ? ¿ No te habías ido con tu dueño ? — Al acercarse y abrir la caja se da cuenta que era un anillo y debajo una tarjeta — Es para ti ...—

Marinette comienza a leer las palabras mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos para arrugarla en su mano y salir corriendo ignorando a Nathalie quien le había hablando y gritado , con su mano decide parar un taxi — Al aeropuerto , es urgente — El chófer asiente con la cabeza y toma el camino mas corto pero se da cuenta que su celular marcaba las 09:12 de la mañana lo que la preocupaba , después de un largo viaje llega por fin por lo que le da el dinero al taxista — Quédese con el cambio — Al salir a gran velocidad se adentra por la puerta casi tumbando a un oficial de seguridad que estaba parado — Disculpe , estoy buscando a un hombre rubio de ojos verdes —

— ¿ Podría ser mas especifica señorita ? — El oficial extiende su mano mostrando a muchas personas con esas descripciones — Temo que tendrá que decirme algo mas —

— ¿ A que hora sale su vuelo mas próximo a Italia ? —

— Acaba de partir por la puerta 4 — Con toda la velocidad de su cuerpo comienza a correr entre la gente quien la miraba extrañada — Necesita un pasaje ... ¡ Señorita ! —

— Espero que no sea tarde — La puerta se había cerrado y para su sorpresa el avió 502 con rumbo a Italia estaba despegando lo que hace que ella frente lentamente viendo como el avión se perdía en el cielo — No ... — Sus lagrimas cayeron apresuradas de su rostro mientras se despedía la vista de su ultima oportunidad

**Continuara **


End file.
